Fake Date It Up!
by NinjaCupcakex
Summary: Deuce and Dina break-up. Deuce comes up with a plan to get her back. CeCe/Deuce
1. Operation GetGirlfriendBack

**Man. I'm on a ROLL with Shake It Up! Stories right now. hahaa. Don't judge, I've been obssessed with Runther, DeCe, and Tynka lately. Alright, this story is mainly focused on Deuce and Cece. We won't hear much about Runther or Tynka. :( lol. I wanted this to be focused on a Deuce/CeCe/Dina love triangle. Excited! Alright, Ready to read? GO! :DD**

As Deuce and Dina shouted their last words to each other, they began to walk away from each other. They were no longer dating, which made Deuce broken-hearted. A lot. He felt like crying. This was Dina after all, his girlfriend for about 1 year and 2 months. He decided to keep his cool and hide his true feelings from anyone, in case anyone questioned him. He felt it was better to cry at home in private than to cry at school, in pure public.

Deuce heard the first bell of first period. Great. Algebra I. Finding the slope and y-intercept of a line was the last thing Deuce wanted to do, but it didn't really matter whether he wanted to solve equations or not. It was the state law, and he was forced to sit in a classroom with a woman (or man) in their late 20's. He exhaled sharply, and headed to room 200.

Deuce endured every aching step there. His heart was sinking with every step he took. He felt the need to break down and just start crying, but was afraid that people would label him as weak, the LAST thing he wanted in his freshman year of high school. He finally managed to walk into the door and slump into his seat. The only good thing about this class was that they didn't have assigned seats. The could sit beside the window one day and sit in the middle the next. Just as Deuce was starting to get his homework out, a familiar red-head sat right beside him.

"Hey Deuce!", she smiled brightly beside him.

"He CeCe", he forced a smile. CeCe had always been a best friend of his. Although she was a little self-centered and mean at times, she was actually the best listener Deuce has ever heard in his life.

"So, what're we doing today?", CeCe said, a little to enthusiastic for anyone to be in first period. Deuce started to wonder if she had coffee this morning. "ew, MORE solving the slope-intercept form? Didn't we do that already?"

"yeah. I guess more practice", Deuce said in a monotone voice.

"oh. okay.", she said with a smile. CeCe ignored Deuce's tone and went back to doing her classwork papers.

When Deuce put his head down, that's when CeCe actually figured out something was wrong with Deuce.

"Hey Deuce, what's wrong?", CeCe asked with lots of concern in her tone.

"No, It's nothing. Thanks though", Deuce said, completely not convincing to even his own ears.

"O-o-okay", CeCe said, reluctantly. She knew something was wrong with Deuce, but she didn't want to make him start bawling in front of the class. CeCe may be self-centered, but she wouldn't let any one of her best friends purposefully embarrass themselves. Even if it _was_ Deuce.

Months went by, and it seemed that Deuce stayed in the same state he was when he broke up with Dina. He thought of cutting or committing suicide, but he decided not to. It was too risky, and he wanted to live his life thoroughly.

Week after week went by, and Deuce was feeling worse than ever. Rocky and CeCe were there, but they really didn't help. Sure, they were good friends, but they didn't know what was going on inside. Deuce had kept thinking on how to get his beloved girlfriend back. He thought, wrote ideas down, got ideas from the internet, but nothing caught his eye.

It was after Spring Break when he thought up the perfect plan to get Dina back. First, he had to find a girl who was willing to fake date him. He instantly thought of CeCe and Rocky. He was sure one of them would help out, even if it was fake dating and jealousy that was involved.

After 3th period art, Deuce went to find the dancing duo to ask them who would be willing to be his fake girlfriend. Sure enough, he found the two talking and making a quick trip to drop off and pick up some books on the way to 4th period.

"hey ladies! I gotta request from one of you two", he said, way more enthusiastic than when he was in Algrebra with CeCe a few months back.

"Deuce, if it's to pop your nasty foot sore, you're going to have to find a professional for that", Rocky said. She knew that that foot sore was gone, but still loved to tease him. It was part of nature. CeCe and Rocky would always tease Deuce. Always.

"No. and you know that sore was gone in November. Anyway, I wanted to ask which one of you wanted to be my fake girlfriend?", he asked, hopefully. He really thought this plan could work. All he needed was a good fake girlfriend and a jealous ex-girlfriend and he was good-to go. Right now, he didn't have any of those.

"I'll do it!", CeCe sprang. She seemed to answer before Rocky could even get words out from her mouth. Deuce knew Rocky would say no. Rocky had a crush on Gunther since December and wanted to stay "true" to him, in case he felt the same way too.

"Alright! Thanks!" Deuce said. He finally got a fake girlfriend. 50% completed. Deuce then grabbed her hand and started to tell her all about what being a fake girlfriend is and what you do. Thankfully she hadn't brought up _why _he was doing it. She just went along with it, which it was Deuce loved about CeCe. She went right ahead and helped a friend whenever, regardless.

**So, how's the first chapter. Good? :D I'd love some reviews! So, as you all know, it's DECEmber. The DeCe month. :3 So, this is me celebrating. I'm awesome.(: hahaa. I actually got this inspiration idea from music. Music, i love you.(: Okay, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I'll probably answer some on my next chapter. Excited? I hope.**

**-NinjaCupcakex (Changed name!]**


	2. Is it true?

**hai! Alright, next chapter of FDIU! :D I feel like DeCe is too cute to pass up, and not many people show their support for them.. Anyway, I like to show what I believe in, so yeah.(:**

**Disclamer: SIU does not belong to me. Just the storyline(: (if I did, this would SO be a two part episode. ;) or movie. hahaa]**

The next morning, Deuce waited for CeCe to walk in school together holding hands and smiling. They got surprised glances from everyone they knew. Some people were even shouting things like "finally you guys got together!" and "the cutest couple has happened!". CeCe and Deuce couldn't believe it. People actually thought they were a couple. Once they were at CeCe's locker, they let go and were just talking like friends.

Deuce then spotted Dina walking toward the two friends. He immediately grabbed CeCe and kissed her mid-sentence. Niether of them gasped for air or even checked to see if Dina as even looking. Deuce felt like all he wanted to do was kiss CeCe, and that's exactly what he did for about two minutes. He felt his arms go around her waist to pull her closer to him. He felt her arms go around his neck. Were they actually making out? When they weren't even a real couple? If the hand-holding wasn't credible, this surely was.

Deuce then felt CeCe pull away and slowly let him go. She didn't want to. It felt so good to kiss him, and she never wanted to stop, but she knew it was wrong. He was trying to get his girlfriend back.

_We're not really dating. He doesn't want you, CeCe! He loves Dina!_, CeCe heard through her mind during the mini-makeout scene and after.

"Sorry, for,um, that..", Deuce apologized.

"That's alright", CeCe smiled. She checked the time: 8:29. Almost time for first period. No one was around, but she felt her lips softly land on Deuce's cheek and head to class. Deuce stood there, stunned. CeCe knew there was no one in the hallways, yet she kissed him. He looked down, touching his cheek, and then walked to first period behind CeCe.

CeCe was already seated when Deuce entered the classroom. He saw an empty seat next to her and gladly went to sit next to her. She didn't look up or greet him. She acted like she didn't hear Deuce sit next to her. Deuce was confused. CeCe usually gave him perky greetings or smiled at him which usually woke him up for the rest of the day, but today he got nothing but pure silence.

"Hey CeCe", Deuce tried to get an answer out of her.

Nothing. That's when CeCe reched in her bag and pull out a notecard. Deuce saw her write something and slide it over to his desk. It read:

_Hi Deuce I'm sorry 4 what I did after our fakeout makeout scene. Your trying to get your girlfriend back, and all I did was act like an actual couple, even when no 1 was actually around. I'm sorry._

_-CeCe. __**(A/N the grammatical errors are on purpose. It's CeCe, after all)**_

Deuce wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was alright. That he didn't care. She was still the funky red-head that makes him cheerful every morning. Nothing is going to change about that. Deuce wrote to CeCe on the same notecard that read:

_Aw, CeCe it's cool. That little kiss can just be our little secret. I promise that nothing will change about us or our friendship._

_~Deuce_

He slid the note over and kept looking as she read the note. He saw her lips slowly smile and look up to him for the first time in that first period day.

"Hi, Deuce", She greeted him.

"Hi, CeCe", He greeted her back.

During lunch, everyone sat at their usual table. Of course, CeCe and Deuce were sitting next to each other while Rocky sat across from them with Ty. Gunther and Tinka sat nearby on the other corner of the table.

Rocky smiled as she saw CeCe feed Deuce french fries. They were both smiling and giggling as if they were an actual couple. CeCe was eve acting better than she ever does. Was she acting? Or was she showing her true affections toward him? Rocky didn't care. CeCe and Deuce looked extremely cute together, and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Wow. You guys are such amazing actors.", Rocky smiled as CeCe and Deuce ate a french fry until their lips met. They both didn't know how to respond to that.

"Rocky, we're just being really good actors to get Dina jealous!", CeCe said as Deuce nodded his head in agreement. Deuce checked looked around for Dina. She wasn't even paying attention to him and CeCe, and he wasn't paying attention to her. He was too busy playing The Lady and The Tramp with CeCe. Was it time to move on?

When the bell rang to ensure that lunch was officially over, Deuce was about to walk over with CeCe when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked back to find Dina.

**Soo, didja guys like this one? leave reviews! And no those short ones that say "update soon" or "i like it". Those are boring. Anywayy, what'll you think Dina will want to say to Deuce? Leave your predictions in your review! Should I have another storyline? Tynka? Runther? Tell me if ya do!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**BreeLovesDeCe: **_**Stories are supposed to have lots of detail to get into the character's mind. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't like a one-sentence story.**_

**Pauloomg tomlinson x: **_**was this chapter good enough for ya? :D**_

**Until next time! **

**-NinjaCupcakex**


	3. What Makes You Beautiful

**I feel the need to write something todayy.(: I'm sorry I haven't updated that much. I just got done with testing, and I haven't had time to write, what with finals and projects coming up! I finally had time to write this though! And hopefully I'll stay up to update ALL my stories! Alright, here we go! Deuce's POV (a little twist(; ]**

I looked back to see Dina with her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't really tell what was going on in her mind. I know for a fact that reading people's faces isn't really my thing.

"Hey Deuce. I wanted to tell you something", Dina said. Was she finally realizing that we should get back together? I sure hope so. I really wanted my girlfriend back.

"Yeah? What's up?", I forced on a smile to ensure that I was happy. She could take it in two ways: I was happy with CeCe or happy to see her.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm happy for you and CeCe. I hope we can be friends now that you've moved on", Dina said, while staring at the ground. I wanted to grab both her hands and kiss her, but of course I was "dating CeCe", so I couldn't do anything about it

"Oh. Yeah, 'course we can. Thanks by the way", I said while I walked on, looking back a few times. When I got to the end of the hallway, I saw CeCe waiting for me. At least there was one other person who can make me happy. I smiled at her, half-fake, but as usual, she looked right through it.

"Everything okay, Deuce?", She asked. Man, she was good at that.

"Yeah, but I think we need to get Dina more jealous. She, uh, she thinks we're actually dating", I told her. CeCe's face went from concerned to surprised in a flash.

"She's really blind if she thinks I'd actually GO for you", CeCe said, with a laugh afterward. I actually managed to laugh as well. I knew I could count on her to cheer me up.

"Well, fake girlfriend. Let's get you to class", I said, smirking and reached for her hand. CeCe repositioned our hands until they were comfortable enough. We walked, occasionally stealing glancesa and smiling at each other until we got to CeCe's English class. I stopped by the classroom door, held both her hands, and kissed her cheek. That one got so many "awws" from girls, it wasn't even funny.

"Let's give 'em something to aww about", CeCe whispered in my ear right before she cupped my face and gave me one of the best kisses I've had in my life, and it's very hard to please a Cuban boy like myself. Well, that crowd went crazy for that one. Man, people must love us being together or something. I then saw CeCe wave, give a wink, and disappear into the classroom. I stood there for a while, figuring out what just happened, smiled a bit until I set off to go to my class.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When the last period was over, I caught CeCe over at her locker getting ready to go home. I decided to have a little fun with scaring her. I went behind her, and whispered "BOO", in her ear.

"DEUCE! Oh my gosh, you scared me!", She said, holding her hand over her heart to signify that she almost had a heart attack.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Will a kiss make it better?", I asked, since there was still people in the hallways, so we had to act like a couple. She smirked, nodded, while I gave her a playful kiss.

"Wow. It doesn't even look like you two are faking it", Rocky called from behind us.

"We're just being good actors, Rocky. We need to act as if we're all lovey-dovey to get Dina jealous.", CeCe assured her, grabbed my hand and went over to Rocky to start walking home. Right when we got out of the building, I could tell CeCe didn't want to let go of my hand. I did't either. The warmth her hand brought mind was relaxing, but sooner or later we would have to, so I reluctantly let go of her hand. I know how I'd make it up to her.

We didn't want to go home right away because it was Friday, so we were all deciding where to go.

"Everyone like to sing? We should go to this new karaoke place that just opened up!", CeCe said, smiling. I never knew she was interested in singing, but I decided to agree to go to the karaoke place.

When we got there, I noticed there were a lot of people from our school singing and hanging out. We all wanted a chance to sing, but somehow I got the first chance to sing. They pushed me over to where the DJ was putting on the tracks. I told him to put "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. CeCe really liked that song and it'll give me a chance to make up our reluctancy of hand holding and another showmance. I decided I was going to sing this whole song to her.

Then, the song started and I was a bit nervous, so I sang a little to the wall:

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turnin' heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make-up _

_To cover-up _

_Being the way that you are is enou-uh-ugh_

I then got a little comfortable and started to get closer to her while singing:

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground_

_It ain't hard to tell_

I saw her getting a little smiley which made me smile as I kept on singing to her:

_You don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I'd want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm lookin' at you and I can't belive you don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful-oh-oh that's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on, you go it wrong_

_To prove I'm right, I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why you're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground_

_It ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I'd want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm lookin' at you and I can't belive you don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful-oh-oh that's what makes you beautiful_

_na na na na na na na na na na na.._

The pace got a little slower to the song, and I got closer to her as she smiled shyly to me:

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground_

_It ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

After, I stepped back and headed right onto the stage, but still kept in her direction:

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground_

_It ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I'd want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm lookin' at you and I can't belive you don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful-oh-oh _

_You don't know you're beautiful-oh-oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

I ended the song with a huge round of applause. I bowed and went to take my seat over to Rocky and CeCe. Rocky clapped and gave me a thumbs-up. CeCe randomly leaped into my arms.

"Thank you. That was the sweetest things any friend has done for me", She said in my ear. I felt even more happy than before, but something caught my eye. It was Dina. Her hair was in her face, and her head was down. She was walking furiously outside the karaoke place. This was my chance to show that I wanted her back by confronting her now. Now or never.

**I'm pretty proud of this chapter. It was cute, yes? I'm sorry. I needed to write about DeCe for some random reason. I hope you guys all review like you guys have been on "Accidentally"! Btw, GO AND READ SYDNEYSANITY'S STORIES. That girl is just indescribable for words. She's just too amazing with words. Haha. alrighty then, peace! ^.^**

**(I don't own WMYB.)**

**-NinjaCupcakex**


	4. Mission Accomplished, Sadly

**Hello. Here is the fourth chapter that all of you have been waiting for. You're probably going to kill me after this chappie. But don't worry! It'll get better.**

No POV.

As Deuce watched his ex-girlfriend make her way past the tables and out the door, more guilt crept into him. His legs had a mind of their own, walking towards the door to find Dina.

Luckily for Deuce, she wasn't walking around to find her way home. She sat on a bench nearby the karaoke place. Deuce exhaled and proceeded to sit next to her.

"H-Hey Dina. Uh, everything alright?" Deuce asked, not wanting to start anything just yet. He needed start as a friend: comforting.

"Oh, like you don't know.." Dina said, a little sarcasm in her voice. She still wasn't looking Deuce in the eye, but instead looking the opposite way.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's ju- Wait. Seriously, what DID I do?" Deuce asked, a little puzzled as to what he was apologizing for.

"You never sang to me like that" Was all that came out of the girl before she buried her face in her cold hands. She felt Deuce wrap his arms around her for comfort.

"Because that was for a friend. I'd sing you a better love song" Deuce confessed to her. She stopped crying, but she still wasn't convinced.

"Deuce. You do realize that song was about a boy wanting an insecure beautiful girl, right?" Dina confronted him about the true meaning of the song he sang to CeCe.

"Yeah, but I meant it in a friendly way" Deuce said, looking a bit down.

"But I thought you were dating her?"

"Dina, you're the only one I want. CeCe agreed to help me get you back by getting you jealous", Deuce said to Dina, finally revealing his plan. Dina only smiled and kissed her boyfriend again in what had been the longest time without his lips.

Just a few yards away was a broken-hearted fake girlfriend watching everything. Yes, she wasn't supposed to feel this way. They only had a fake romantic relationship, and that's all she and him will ever have. She felt like she got dumped on, right after she got sung to. It was beginning to feel real to her, and she wished that he felt it to, but apparently not. Now she probably had to go another year with their baby talk and PDA, and this will hurt even more because she knew how it felt to be in Dina's position, and it sure as heck felt great. To CeCe, it felt great to be called "Deuce's Girl", but now all that was over. The mission was accomplished, sadly, and Deuce and CeCe will go back to being friends. CeCe was now holding back tears, feeling like she had been used and trampled on, and decided to walk home, which wasn't very far.

She got home safely, and thankfully no one was home. Flynn was over at Henry's for the night, and her mom had an all-night shift. She could cry in peace. She slid from her outfit to her comfy pajamas. She fell and let the bed catch her. Staring at the ceiling, she felt her tears being down her blushed cheeks. She then heard someone from the window call out:

"CeCe? CeCe!" Was all she heard, and she already knew who it was: Rocky. She could hear her footsteps come closer into the room, but she couldn't move. She didn't care if Rocky found her like this. It was her best friend after all, right? Right then, the door flew open and Rocky saw her best friend, miserable and weak.

"CeCe! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Rocky asked, sitting at the edge of her bed, ready for whatever reason.

"N-nothing. It's too stupid for anyone to find out" CeCe mumbled, rolling over so her face was against the pillow, where salty tears trailed down her face even more.

"CeCe, nothing is too stupid for you to be crying about. Now tell me, what's making you bawl like this?" Rocky asked, gently of course. She knew how to handle her best friend long enough. CeCe exhaled sharply. She sat straight up, still sniffling, and told her everything:

"So apparently, Deuce and Dina got back together tonight" CeCe said, slumping down. Rocky still didn't get it.

"But isn't that good? You don't have to kiss him anymore. That's good news, right?" Rocky questioned her best friend, still a little confused.

"That's just it Rocky. What if that's not what I want? What if I actually liked being held or kissed by Deuce?" CeCe then raised her voice a little and felt like Rocky wouldn't understand.

"So, what you're saying is, you like him?"

CeCe nodded her head, feeling so pathetic for maintaining these feelings for Deuce. Deuce Martinez of all guys.

"And now I can't have him. He's probably gonna marry Dina and their going to have the best life and I'll be a single mother watching Deuce and Dina being all cute and.." CeCe drifted off, letting her tears talk for her. Surprisingly, Rocky didn't laugh or make fun on CeCe for crushing on Deuce; she didn't have the right to. Rocky had a crush on the sparkly foreign boy for crying out loud. Still, Rocky comforted her best friend by hugging her. She offered to stay the night to keep her company, in which CeCe agreed. She needed all the company she could get.

v.v.v.v.v.v

Back with Deuce, he couldn't be happier. His plan had worked and all was good. He was holding hands with the girl he loved and talking with her. They were happy once more and Deuce swore to himself that he wasn't going to let her go any longer.

He finally reached Dina's home, and kissed her goodnight before heading off to his own home. Something didn't feel right about the kiss though. He didn't feel fireworks or sparks like he did with CeCe. Come to think of it, he never did. But he thought of it was guilt taking over him for leaving CeCe abandoned at the karaoke place.

_It's okay. She's my best friend. She'll understand_ Deuce thought, walking through the door of his house. _I'll apologize tomorrow and all will be fine._

Little did he know, he had broken one heart and mended another in just one night.

**Alright, don't kill me now! We need a little bit of drama, right? I mean, what's a story with no drama? :p R&R! And READ SYDNEYSANITY'S Stories! I swear you won't regret it! And since I won a bet between her, she's going to update everyday for the rest of the month! *goes and parties* G'Bye now! *waves***

**-NinjaCupcakex**


	5. Blueberry Pancakes

**Hi hi! So this chapter was urged so very much by one of my good friends on twitter *cough* CeCeJonesTeAmo *cough*, so. :3 Anyway, onto the story!**

The next morning wasn't all rainbows and flowers for little miss Cecelia Jones. After hours of crying and eating ice cream watching The Notebook the night before, CeCe was a little dizzy. She opened her eyes slowly and forced herself to sit up, but automatically plopped back down. All she wanted to do was go under her covers and die. She didn't even know why she felt like this. Deuce was never her boyfriend.

She stared at the white ceiling above imagining the paint streaks to be things like bunnies, feathers, and turkeys. She smiled at the wild formations she saw on her ceiling until she smelled the delicious sent of blueberry pancakes. She concluded that Rocky was probably making breakfast for the both of us and went back to her suddenly interesting ceiling. She went back to making hearts and flowers until she heard Rocky and a male voice speaking in the kitchen. Who was with her? Ty? Gunther?

She forced herself to get up, even though a thousand pounds of depression was weighing her down. With all her might, she strolled sleepily into the kitchen, and as the smell of the scrumptious pancakes got stronger, she grew even more awake.

"Hey, sleepy head!" Rocky said cheerfully to the redhead. She smiled back and sat down at the dining room. She then heard someone coming from the hall. It was probably that male voice she had heard earlier. He walked out of the hall and started heading out to the kitchen, but as soon as he saw the redhead, his face went from neutral to a smile.

"Good morning, CeCe" Deuce said, smiling at her. She didn't know whether to scream at him to get out of his house or say something sweet, so all se did was wave slightly. She watched him while he made a plate of pancakes, two of them stacked with a square of butter and drizzled with maple syrup; just the way CeCe liked it. He then grabbed a fork and set it in front of CeCe. She looked up at him.

"What? Can't a friend serve his other friend breakfast or…?" Deuce looked back at her innocently.

"Of course, but I'd thought you'd be with Dina right now? I mean you just got back together with her, so shouldn't you be 'catching up'?" CeCe said, cutting herself a piece of her pancakes.

"Well, after I abandoned you, I felt sorry, so I thought I'd make it up to you" Deuce explained. CeCe nodded slowly in his apology.

"Well, you did include food, so I forgive you." CeCe said, smiling.

"Great! Friendly hug?" He asked, opening his arms and hugging the little redhead as she smiled even more. She'll miss having his arms around her, but she has to remember he's not a single man anymore. He's taken by his ex-girlfriend, which has been his ex-girlfriend for like, the 40th time already. CeCe was sick of it.

Right when Deuce let go of CeCe, he got a text on his phone. Reading it, a smile crept onto his lips.

"Hey guys, Dina's here!" Deuce sprang up, much to CeCe's dismay. She slumped down on her chair slightly as she looked at Rocky with a I-don't-want-her-here look. Rocky gave her the what-can-we-do? look.

Dina came in her usual skinny jeans, jacket, and headphones. Deuce lit up as he went over to her and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, CeCe! Hey, Rocky!" Dina greeted the two best friends. Both of them put on their fakest smiles and greeted her back. Everyone had served themselves some pancakes and ate while they talked. During the meal, CeCe exchanged glances with both Rocky and Deuce before she stood up and started to pick everything up. She started to wash the dishes while Rocky, Deuce, and Dina kept on conversing.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we all go to the park later on?" Dina suggested.

"Hmm…" CeCe thought. _A whole day watching Deuce and Dina be their mushy selves in the park? Uh, no thanks. _But, CeCe couldn't be rude to the love of her love and his girlfriend. If he was happy, that was all that mattered. If she was really in love with Deuce, all that would matter is that he was happy whether it was with her or Dina. "Sure! Just let me get dressed and I'll call you over as soon as we're ready."

"Okay! Call us when you're ready." Deuce said, leaving the two best friends.

"Uh, can you help me with something?" CeCe asked her best friend as soon as she heard the door slam into place.

"Yeah, what's up?" Rocky asked intrigued.

"Can you straighten my hair for me?" The redhead asked hopefully. A knowing smile grew on her best friend's lips.

"Ah, trying to impress a certain boy, are we?" Rocky asked her best friend.

"Oh shut it. Like you've never done anything to impress Gunther before" CeCe remarked. At that, Rocky became a little stiffened, knowing that was true. She spent more time on her hair and makeup in the mornings, but she didn't think anyone would notice.

"Well come on, Red! We don't have much time!" Rocky said, plugging in the pink zebra flat iron and dividing her hair up so that she could get every strand of hair as straight as a ruler. As Rocky was working on CeCe's hair, Rocky managed to get her to talk some more about her and Deuce."

"Well Rocky, I'm not sure. I've just never felt this way about any guy. I've just never noticed how gentle and caring he is towards a girl. Dina is such a lucky girl to have a great guy like him. If I had him for real, I swear we'd be one of those adorable couples you see on TV." At her last part, CeCe giggled thinking about how Deuce and her could be cuddled late at night watching random movies or sharing a smoothie together.

"Aw, well I think it's adorable how you've found someone, not officially, but you know what I mean." Rocky beamed at her best friend.

"Yeah, but we'll have to wait to see how long _they_ last…" CeCe uttered under her breath.

**Okay, stupid short chapter, I know. Don't judge. I really had to get this updated because, yeah. :3 I still have to update Accidentally too.. Anyway, review please! 3 **

**-NinjaCupcakex**


End file.
